1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image generation systems and contactless communication mediums, as well as methods for selling commodities, and complex stores, which enable each customer to readily confirm if, for example, a hair style, a make-up, a dress, an accessory (jewelry), a bag, a pair of shoes, and the like in a store “fits to the customer” or “can be consistently combined,” while the customer is actually looking at them in the store.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, on the side where services and articles (hereafter, referred to as “commodity”) concerning the beauty culture such as hair styles, make-ups, dresses, accessories jewelry), bags, shoes and the like are offered, the user's selection of the commodity tends to be controlled by advices from advisors, and the consumer might not necessarily be able to select one of her/his preference. However, the aforementioned commodity is personally related to the consumers' own sensibility and preference, and therefore it is necessary that such commodity is offered according to the consumers' own demand.
To meet such a demand, there has been proposed a system “that attains an object concerning the user's request and then attains an image of private information that is the user her/himself, attains user's own data while adjusting the size and direction according to the shape of the item according to the user's request, and creates a two-dimensional or three-dimensional synthesized image by superposing the data, thereby enabling the user to enjoy the feeling of an actual try-on based on the image.” See, for example, Japanese Laid-open patent 2001-283085. Synthesized images of this system can be used in a variety of applications, such as, advices from advisors, comparison with talents' hair styles, and the like.
It is noted that the system described above is a system that requires so-called virtual shops, and pertains to that helps customers who want articles and/or services to recognize the states of the articles and/or services that are close to the actual states thereof in use as much as possible, when the customers select the articles and/or services from places (home, etc.) different from shops of the real world. Therefore, there is no concept of making the actual articles and/or services appear in the system, and therefore it is implicitly assumed that the customers confirm the actual articles or the like after their purchase or when the customers go to the shops. However, according to an actual human sequence of selecting articles and/or services, a consumer ordinarily goes to a shop and confirms actual articles and/or services. Therefore, the system described above is different from the actual human selection sequence when selecting articles and/or services.